Back to the CIA?
by lshd
Summary: Things were looking up for Jane, until the order came to return her back to the CIA. Will she fight, run, or finally just give up?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Characters of Blindspot. I am just a fan...enjoy.

Jane was tired. They'd spent the past two day closing in on a clue Patterson had pulled from her tattoos. It was a big win, but it hadn't taken them any closer to Sandstorm. She knew everyone was on edge, desperate and frustrated. She understood and the responsibility of her past decisions was a weight that she carried and always would.

Sitting alone she knew that she was in a better place than she'd been since she found out she was not Taylor Shaw. Team was more accepting, not so openly hostile. She knew it would never be what it was, but she was grateful all the same.

A pounding on the front door had her walking toward it hesitantly. Nobody had visited her safe house since she returned. She'd gone to Kurt's…maybe…

Pulling it open she felt her eyes widen in alarm. Keaton stood there holding a piece of paper up for her to see.

"What do you want?" Jane demanded not moving back to allow him entry.

"You're going to want to see this," He pushed past her.

Taking the paper he held out Jane looked down at it. He hands began to shake when she realized what it was.

"This can't be true…" She hated the pleading she could hear in her voice.

"Came to me first thing this morning," He insisted, "I verified the signature, Weller signed it."

Jane looked at the order to return her to CIA custody and felt spots swimming before her eyes.

"Roman?" She worried, looking up in alarm.

"Nope, just you." He assured.

"You're here to take me in?" She had the flight of fight adrenalin surging through her.

"No," Keaton denied, "The Weller that almost killed me, definitely wouldn't have ordered you back to me. Unless you know something I don't? No? Okay."

"So why are you here?" Jane didn't understand.

"You saved my daughter, I save you." Keaton told her seriously, "This is personal."

"Save me from whom?"

"I don't know who did this, but I do know that the CIA will be taking this house within the hour. If you're still in it, I can't help you."

Jane didn't waste any time. Moving quickly she gathered what few supplies might come in handy. Grabbing her jacket she headed over to the door.

"Thank you," She looked over at Keaton before she pulled the door open.

"Where will you go?" He asked her curiously.

"I'm still going to take down Sandstorm, even if I have to do it alone." She told him.

"I knew you were going to say that," He laughed and shook his head, "Adorable."

"You can't just walk out of here," He insisted.

"Well staying isn't really an option," Jane noted.

"I'm going to carry you out of here." Keaton admitted.

"What for?" Jane took a step back.

"They have camera's watching this house. If it looks like the CIA took you back into custody, whoever did this will assume you're simply at some black site and not look for you. If, however, you are seen leaving they will never stop."

Jane nodded stiffly. Keaton walked over to her and threw her over his shoulder. When she stiffed, he advised, "You're supposed to be unconscious. Work with me here."

She let herself go boneless. The paper Kurt had signed fluttering from her hand. She didn't grab for it, she never wanted to see it again.

Keaton left the house and went over to his car, opening the trunk he placed her inside none to gently. Slamming the trunk he climbed into the vehicle and warned her. "I need to go to an electronically dark area before I let you go. Don't panic."

Jane lay in the trunk wondering if she'd just put her fate into the hands of the devil. Kurt had signed the paperwork returning her to the CIA. He had signed it. She clenched her teeth when she felt her chin wobble. She knew that now that she couldn't pose as a double agent, she wasn't as useful, but she had never thought they would send her back. They'd sent her before though. All because they mattered to her, didn't mean that she mattered to them. They had Roman now, he knew more than she did and they already had him locked up.

When the trunk opened Keaton looked down at her seriously. "He didn't sign that damn paper," He insisted.

"You know he signed it," Jane climbed out of the car.

"He wouldn't if he knew what it was, even I know him well enough to know that."

"Let's go with that," Jane looked away. She wouldn't have thought so either, but the three months she'd spent in CIA custody had taught her differently. Nobody had come for her. Nobody would come for her now. She was on her own.

"Keaton," Jane looked at him sadly, "Thank you for what you did."

"Good luck Jane."

Watching her walk away, Keaton opened the driver door. Now he just needed a place to hide until Weller cooled down. That was not a conversation he was looking forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't get Jane on the phone," Kurt walked over to Patterson and Nas, "I need you to check her phone."

It only took a minute, "Says she's still at the safe house," Nas looked up at him calmly.

"Maybe she's sick," Patterson worried. Going over to the computer she pulled up the cameras around Jane's house.

Kurt felt his heart catch when he looked at the live feed. The door was opened and two of the windows were broken. Yellow police tape covered the door.

"Oh, god." Patterson worried.

"Get me the report." Kurt looked over at the ladies with a hard expression.

"There is no police report," Patterson denied.

"Well, something clearly happened," Kurt yelled in frustration.

"That camera records," Nas told them.

"Pull it up," Kurt turned to her.

After a few moments, they watched a black op team breach the premise.

"Who the hell are they?" Kurt watched with a clenched fist.

When the team left empty handed, Kurt breathed deeply.

"They didn't get her," He looked back over at Nas.

"I'll go further back," Nas began typing.

When they reached the point where Keaton carried Jane out of the house over his shoulder, Kurt began swearing harshly.

"Oh my God!" Patterson felt tears fill her eyes.

"No way…No way," Kurt denied. "Keaton could never take down Jane…NEVER."

"Go further back." Kurt insisted.

Nas finally found the moment that Keaton arrived. When Jane opened the door she had a smile on her face. The blank look that immediately replaced her happiness made Kurt clench his fist. He'd never been over to her new safe house. He should have gone over to check on her. She'd come over to his house to make sure he was okay…

"What's he holding up?" Patterson worried.

Kurt looked back and saw the paper that Patterson was referring to.

"I don't know." Kurt looked over at Nas, "I need Keaton's number."

Nas provided it without comment.

Kurt let the call go to voicemail. He left a message and hung up in frustration.

"I'm going over there." Kurt told them, "Follow the car, and see if you can find out where he took her."

"We're going with you," Zapata told him.

Kurt hadn't even realized that they'd followed him into the room.

It took twenty long minutes to get to Jane's.

Tearing done the police tape, Kurt walked through the broken door and looked around. The house was empty, not only of Jane, but any proof that she'd spent the last three months living here. He remembered her drawings and personal items she'd kept at her old safe house. The walls were empty, there were no personal possessions save for a handful of toiletries.

"She lives here?" Zapata looked over at Kurt with a worried frown.

"I'd say this is just where she exists." Reed denied.

It was then that Kurt saw the crumbled paper by the front door. Reaching down he picked it up and looked at what it was.

Watching him, Zapata and Reed exchanged a glance, they'd been around Weller for a good ten years in some of the worst circumstances, but had never seen him look like he did now.

"What is it?" Zapata worried.

"It's paperwork transferring Jane back into CIA custody." Weller growled.

"Pellington?" Reed walked over to reach for the paperwork.

"No," Kurt denied his eyes hard.

Reed looked down at the signature line and his gaze jerked back up to Kurt.

"You signed this?" He could barely make form the words past the lump in his throat.

"Briana just had me sign some paperwork for drug testing and parking permits," Kurt realized.

"You didn't read it?" Zapata took it from Reed and looked down in disbelief.

Kurt didn't say anything. He had no excuse. He had done this. Not knowingly, but it was his fault all the same.

"That's how Keaton was able to take her," Reed realized.

"What do you mean?" Zapata looked up from the signature line.

"Look at how we're reacting, if Jane thought that Weller was sending her back, it would have given Keaton the time he needed to take her down." Reed insisted.

"She can't believe…" Zapata denied.

"Why not?" Reed argued, "We did it before."

"But…" Zapata protested.

"We need to get her back," Kurt couldn't look back, he needed to be able to find her, _now_.

"We'll never find her," Zapata argued, "She's been gone for hours, she could be anywhere. The last black site was in Oregon."

"Then we need to find Keaton," Reed insisted.

"He's not answering his phone," Kurt said his voice raspy.

"Well, I hope it's not because he's busy torturing Jane," Zapata worried.

Kurt shot her a look that had her regretting her outburst.

"We need Patterson," Kurt told them, heading for the door.

"This is fucked up," Reed whispered to Tasha as they followed Kurt out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking off the elevator Kurt looked over at Reed and Tasha, "Get me Brianna."

He went straight to Patterson's lab.

"What do you have?"

"Nothing," She told him seriously.

"What did you find?" She asked without looking up.

Kurt threw the paper down onto the table in front of her. Looking up in puzzlement she picked it up and read it. Her eyes grew wide and she looked at Kurt in dismay.

"You thought I did that when you saw it, didn't you?" Kurt demanded.

Realizing that she had, Patterson looked away.

"Kurt…" She protested, "I know you didn't, it was just such a surprise. I needed a moment to process it."

"That's how Keaton was able to take Jane. When she saw this, she believed it." Kurt looked away.

Patterson began to cry, "I can't imagine how she must have felt. Shepard had me for just over a day before you found me. Jane was tortured for three months and nobody ever came for her. We didn't come for her…"

"We are going to come for her this time." Kurt vowed. He thought he might be sick.

"She saved Keaton's daughter," Patterson became angry, "How could he do this?"

"He's just doing his job," Nas told them from the doorway; "He believes that Kurt authorized this transfer."

Both Kurt and Patterson shot her a glare.

"Have you found anything?" Kurt demanded without commenting on her words.

"No," Nas denied, "I don't think we will. She escaped a black site once already. They aren't going to risk that happening again. She's going to be buried deep…"

Reed and Zapata entered, each one holding one of Brianna's arms.

Kurt walked right up to her and held up the paperwork.

"You want to explain this?" He demanded harshly.

"I see how much you resent her, having to work with her. Now she has her brother here, trying to force him on you too. They are responsible for all of the agents lost. I knew you wanted her gone, you can barely look at her, but you wouldn't let yourself send her away. So I did it for you. She'll finally get what she deserves." Brianna said without remorse.

"How could you think you would get away with this?" Kurt raged.

"I figured once she was gone, you'd be relieved. You didn't look for her before, so why would you look now?" Brianna admitted.

"Take her into custody," Kurt told Reed and Zapata.

"What?" Brianna looked shocked.

"Jane has watched out for each person on this team…saved us countless times." Reed answered for all of them.

"She's a terrorist." Brianna reminded them with a scowl.

"She's an asset," Zapata argued.

"Call her whatever you like, she's still gone and she's going to get exactly what she deserves. You're welcome." Breanna taunted them.

"So are you." Kurt promised. He was livid, but not only at Brianna, but himself. He'd done this.

Kurt watched her being taken away before looking over at Nas, "When did Keaton take her, what time?"

"7:37 pm, last night." Nas answered immediately.

Looking over at the clock Kurt saw that it was almost noon. Almost sixteen hours ago. She could be anywhere by now getting who knows what done to her. Believing that he sent her there…

"Do we have anything?" He looked at each of them.

"No," Patterson admitted.

Kurt reached into his pocket and called Keaton again.

"If I didn't know better, I might think you had an emergency," Keaton answered on the sixth ring.

"Where is she?" Kurt demanded with a clenched jaw.

"You should take better care of your stuff." Keaton noted.

"Cut this bullshit," Kurt warned him, "You know I didn't authorize this transfer."

"Yeah," Keaton agreed, "I know. You should really read what you sign. You are the Director of the FBI."

"You took her knowing it was a mistake?" Kurt walked back and forth in agitation.

"No," Keaton denied, "I took her because I knew it was a setup."

"Where is she now?" Kurt felt a glimmer of hope.

"I don't know," Keaton admitted.

"How do you not know?" Kurt asked in frustration.

"I was trying to protect her from whoever was out to get her, according to the paperwork, that person was you." Keaton explained.

"We have arrested the person responsible," Kurt assured, "Bring her back."

"Well, I knew you hadn't done it," Keaton admitted, "Jane, however, didn't know what to think."

"You're lying," Kurt denied.

She might have believed it at first, but surely once she got over her surprise, she knew better.

"I dropped her off last night at the corner of Sydney and Collins, said she was on her own. You see her yet?" Keaton pushed home his point.

"If she doesn't want to be found," Kurt worried, "We won't find her."

"Yeah, she could be far from here by now," Keaton agreed, "but she's not."

"How do you know that?"

"She said that she was going after Sandstorm, even if she had to do it alone."

"She'll get herself killed," Kurt protested.

"She doesn't think she has anything to lose at this point I imagine." Keaton agreed.

"We are going to find her," Kurt vowed.

"Good luck with that," Keaton hung up.

"What'd he say?" Zapata demanded.

"He knew it was a setup. He took Jane to keep her from getting picked up in the CIA raid." Kurt told them.

"Great! Where is she now?" Reed looked at Kurt expectantly.

"He doesn't know," Kurt admitted, "He dropped her off at the corner of Sydney and Collins, told her she was on her own."

"Where is she now?" Patterson pulled up the cameras around that area.

"Gone," Kurt admitted.

"Why would she go?" Patterson didn't understand.

"She didn't believe I hadn't done this." Kurt forced himself to admit the truth.

"She could be anywhere by now," Zapata worried.

"She's going after Sandstorm on her own," Kurt told them.

"That's crazy," Reed insisted.

"She's going to get herself killed," Nas agreed.

"No," Kurt looked at his team, "We are going to find her. Zapata put out an APB. Nas, Patterson, check all the cameras around that corner, let me know if your find her. Reed you and I are going over there. We might be able to figure out what she did. We know how her mind works."

The team broke up, silent, worried, but determined. They were coming for her this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane watched Keaton drive away and let the tears she'd been holding in fall silently down her face.

He'd signed it.

Walking into the alley between two tall buildings, she squeezed herself into a tight opening left between a dumpster and the cement wall of the hotel. She just needed a moment. Making herself as small as she could, she thought about the facts. He hadn't sent Roman away. He'd fought to keep him. He'd supported Roman going out into the field. He'd told her he hadn't known where she was when she was with the CIA. Keaton had implied otherwise, but Kurt had denied it. Did she believe him? It took her only a moment to realize that she did, if that made her a fool or not, she didn't know.

So if she believed him…she should go back. Someone was trying to send her away, if it wasn't Kurt, then who? She couldn't go back to the office. She couldn't go back to her safe house. She couldn't go anyplace they would look for her.

She could go to Kurt's… She would have to risk everything to trust him, risk being sent back to the CIA. If she went back she wouldn't survive this time. If Kurt had done this…she didn't want to survive. Kurt's a good man, if he thought she deserved to be back with the CIA then there was no redemption for her. Without the hope of making this right, she had nothing.

She had a plan, but she couldn't be seen by any of the hundreds of cameras everywhere. It was going to take forever and be nearly impossible, but she wouldn't risk bring this person to Kurt's door.

Whipping her eyes she spotted a delivery truck delivering goods to the restaurant. She rushed over and found that the toolbox was unlocked. Opening it she realized that although there were tools inside, she could still fit. She climbed inside and noted with relief that the mesh side would allow her to see where they were going. She only hoped that they would be moving toward Kurt's apartment and not away from it.

When the truck and secret passenger pulled away, Jane was relieved to find out it was heading in the right direction.

Settling in she waited to see just how close it would get her.

Kurt and Reed walked around the area where Jane had been dropped.

"Do you see anything?" Kurt asked Reed.

"No," Reed denied.

Looking around, Kurt headed for the alley. Jane didn't know where the cameras were located. She would be cautious. The biggest need was to get away from here. This is the last place anyone would have known she was.

Moving into the alley he realized it was between a hotel and a restaurant. "The hotels out, too many cameras."

"Kurt," Reed called to him.

Moving over to him, Kurt bent down to where Reed indicated. There was a small space behind a dumpster. Looking at the ground her could see where someone had crawled in there. The ground was depressed as though the person had stayed there for a little while. Kurt could imagine Jane sitting there and he wanted to punch something. That small tiny space screamed at him just how alone Jane still felt. How alone Jane still was. _Nobody would miss me_ …Her words echoed in his head.

"We have to find her," Kurt looked at Reed.

Reed had to look away from the look in Kurt's eyes. "We will."

Too big to fit in the space, Kurt sat next to it and looked around.  
"There," Kurt pointed to the ground by the restaurant door.

Reed walked over and leaned down. "Delivery."

"We need to find out when and what was delivered." Kurt insisted.

"On it," Reed reached for his phone.

Kurt felt a shiver. They were never going to find her. Looking back at the small space he knew she'd last been, he wondered if he would ever see her again. He still had the beer she'd brought to his apartment in the refrigerator, when she'd been there to support him. Remembering the empty wall and empty life at the safe house he hated himself more. He had everything and she had nothing, but she'd come to support him when he told her he felt alone.

 _"_ _I'm stuck here in the middle…with no one."_

She'd needed him and he'd been afraid that she was playing him. He'd heard her plea, but ignored it. He hadn't trusted her and it turned out that he was the one that had failed her. Why wouldn't she believed that he would sign that document, he had turned away from her so many times? She'd been tortured, betrayed by her family, betrayed by him. He could still remember how he felt when he realized that she'd thought she was Taylor. He'd told her she was…they'd told her she was. He'd found out she wasn't and abandoned her.

" _What if I was a terrible person?"_

She'd had found out her biggest fear and then he'd treated her just like she expected. He hadn't even let her speak, to tell him what happened.

" _I was empty and these people filled me up…"_

She didn't even blame them for what they'd done. What he'd done. She'd been protecting him, protecting them and they hadn't even looked for her.

Patterson's words came back to him; she'd thanked him for coming for her. _I was so scared_. Jane had been scared, but nobody had come for her…

 _"_ _You know what I heard when I walked into the infant ward…silence._ _Nobody ever picked up those babies so eventually they just stopped crying…forever."_

She had to be strong all her life, not only for herself, but for her brother. Nobody watched out for her and she didn't even expect it anymore…

"They delivered last night at 10PM. Kurt," Reed pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Where did they go after here?" Kurt walked with Reed back to the car.

"I've got their route." Reed held up a notepad.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane finally made it into Kurt's apartment. It had taken hours and she was cold, tired and hungry. Looking over at the clock she saw that it had almost been 24 hours since she'd open the door to Keaton. She was feeling lightheaded with fatigue. She was covered with god new what. Grease from the toolbox, scum from the sewer, dust from the ventilation system…

It was already dark and she was surprised that Kurt wasn't home. Moving over the refrigerator she opened it up, but hesitated. She didn't want to take his stuff. When she saw the beer, she reached out and took one. She'd brought this, so she didn't feel guilty for drinking it.

She didn't want to sit down on anything she was so dirty. Maybe she had time to shower before he came home. She couldn't bring herself to use his bathroom, so she headed toward Sarah's old room. Pushing open the door she stopped and looked at the nursery in amazement. It was wonderful. How could Allie take Kurt's baby to Colorado and deny his daughter such a wonderful father?

Disappearing into the bathroom she made short work of getting cleaned up. Drying off she looked at her discarded clothes and hesitated. She didn't want to put them back on. Moving over to the closet she opened it to see if any of Sarah's things remained. It held only baby supplies. She could borrow something from Kurt…it would be better than waiting in a towel.

She entered his bedroom hesitantly. Moving over to the chest of drawers she opened it to find a white undershirt and pair of boxers. Closing the drawer she retreated quickly. Back in the spare bathroom she pulled on the borrowed clothing and picked up her soiled items. Moving back into the nursery she sank down onto the carpeted floor. Sitting next to her was a stuffed bunny with long floppy ears. She picked it up and pulled it against her chest. She was so tired. Moving over to the corner of the room she squeezed between the wall and the chest of drawers. Resting her head against the wall, she waited.

Kurt looked at his team in defeat.

"Go home," He told them.

"NO!" Patterson denied.

"We aren't going to find her." Reed said what they all knew.

"We can't just give up," Patterson argued.

"We aren't giving up," Zapata insisted, "We will never give up."

"She's going after Sandstorm, so are we, eventually we will find her," Nas insisted.

Kurt felt as though he'd aged a million years. Watching the others leave he sat down and looked at all the pile of useless Intel they'd amassed throughout the day.

She was out there, with nowhere to go, alone.

He finally made his way back to his apartment. He would get something to eat and head back out. He couldn't stop, even knowing how impossible finding her was going to be. Letting himself in, he could see her there. Moving over to the refrigerator he opened it up to freeze at the sight of the beer. Reaching for one, he stopped. There were only three…there should have been four.

Closing the door silently he reached for his gun. Pulling it free he began to do a sweep of the apartment. Everything looked normal, untouched.

He hesitated at the nursery doorway, bracing himself for the pain. Pushing the door open silently, he moved around the room. Heading into the bathroom, he found a towel on the counter, the floor still damp.

He felt a strange hope begin to build in his chest. Turning on the bathroom light he moved back into the door to the nursery. With the additional light he was able to see her foot just sticking out by the chest of drawers. He lowered his gun and rushed over, afraid to believe. He found her asleep clutching the stuffed rabbit he hadn't been able to resist. She was pale and on closer inspection, he could see she had cried before she'd succumbed to sleep. He sank weakly to his knees and bowed his head in thanks. She had come to him. Even with the evidence of what he'd unwittingly done, she'd still come to him. That was a faith he hadn't deserved, but he swore he would earn.

"Jane," He whispered, his voice breaking.

Jane came awake with a start. Opening her eyes, she looked over at Kurt in confusion.

"Kurt…"She whispered self-consciously putting down the bunny.

Reaching out with trembling hands he drew her out from her hiding place.

Once she was free, he didn't stop until she was pulled tightly against his chest.

"I thought you had left me," He whispered, holding her more tightly.

"Keeton," Jane began.

"I know," Kurt assured her, "I didn't know I was signing that paper."

"It's okay Kurt," Jane assured him, "I know how much you have on your mind right now with Alley and everything."

"It's not okay," Kurt denied, "If Keaton hadn't done what he did…I would have lost you. That is _not_ okay."

"You would have still had Roman," Jane reminded him.

"Jane," Kurt shook her, "This has nothing to do with Sandstorm. I can't lose you again. I won't."

Jane looked over at him in confusion.

"How could you not know that?" He demanded. "Everyone else knows."

"But…" Jane denied, afraid to believe.

Looking down into her startled eyes, Kurt closed the distance between them and claimed her lips desperately. He couldn't get close enough.

Jane froze for a second before she began to kiss him back just as desperately.

Pulling back Kurt looked down at her tenderly, "I know you've been through a lot today and I'm not going to push you, but I can't let you go yet. Will you stay with me tonight?" Looking down into her pale face and shadowed eyes, "To sleep."

"I don't have anywhere else to go." Jane admitted.

"We caught the person that set you up." Kurt admitted. "You could go whenever you want, but I want you to stay because you want to. Stay with me."

"I'd like nothing more," Jane admitted shyly.

Picking her up Kurt headed toward his bedroom. "I have to call the team, they've been frantic."

"They have?" Jane looked shocked.

"Yes, have you eaten?" Kurt asked when he heard her stomach growl.

"No," Jane admitted.

"Why didn't you get something when you got there?"

"I didn't want to take your stuff," Jane admitted.

He carried her to the bar stool and gently set her down.

"Eggs, bacon?"

"If it's not too much trouble, you look exhausted." Jane worried.

"I've got you back," Kurt denied, "I could climb Mount Everest right now."

Jane blushed at the praise and looked down in embarrassment.

Kurt pulled out his phone while the eggs were frying.

His first call was to Patterson.

"I've got Jane," He told her.

Jane could here Patterson's exclamation over the phone.  
"She was here when I got home." Kurt admitted, looking over at Jane fondly.

He listened for a moment and told her, "I need to call Reed and Zapata. They are there with you?" Kurt seemed surprised. "I thought I told you to go home."

He listened for a moment and smiled over at Jane, "Okay, I'll tell her."

"Tell me what?" She asked when he hung up.

"They didn't go home," Kurt told her, "They weren't going to stop until they found you."

When she burst into tears he pulled the pan off the stove and moved quickly back over to her side.

"Jane!"

"I didn't think you would look for me," She admitted.

"You don't realize how important you are to me, to the team, but you will." Kurt promised pulling her tightly to his chest. He'd denied himself for so long he found it difficult to release her. He needed this, probably even more than she did.

When she got herself back together, he moved back to the stove and finished her meal. Placing it down in front of her he sat down to watch her eat.

"Aren't you having any?" She worried.

Kurt couldn't remember the last time he eaten, but he didn't even care. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't believe she was here. She expected so little that he was ashamed. If she'd ever had anyone love her like she deserved, she would know how badly he had failed her. He wouldn't fail her again. He wouldn't doubt her again. He would never do anything to make her doubt him.

"Na, I'm good."

When she was finished he picked her back up and headed toward the bedroom.

"I can walk," Jane protested.

"I know," Kurt didn't put her down.

He placed her on the bed.

"I'm going to get cleaned up, you need anything?" He worried.

"No," Jane assured him, "Kurt I'm fine."

He wasn't.

"I'll be just a second."

Jane climbed under the covers of his bed and lay back. She was exhausted. Crying hadn't helped. She had hoped that Kurt would help her, but he'd seem so happy to see her she was confused.

Resting her cheek against the pillow she breathed in Kurt's sent. It was amazingly reassuring. Even with the overhead light on she felt herself slipping into sleep.

When Kurt came back out of the bathroom less than five minutes later, he found Jane under the covers, sleeping. Turning on the lamp on his side of the bed, he turned off the overhead light. Pulling back the covers, he climbed in beside her. Moving over to the center of the bed, he pulled her toward him, unable to resist.

She stirred and mumbled, "Kurt?"

"I've got you Jane," He whispered, rubbing her back.

Once he had her arranged he curled himself around her securely. He knew sleep was a long time coming, but he was content to hold her. It was an opportunity that he hadn't thought to ever have. It felt right. He'd spent so much time protecting himself from her, he'd been hurting her. Well she was firmly inside his defenses now and he wasn't letting her go again. Now he would protect her first. Now she would know what love should feel like. He loved her. He'd loved her when he thought she was Taylor, he'd loved her when he'd found out she wasn't. He'd loved her when he didn't trust her and he loved her now that he knew he did. He loved her.


End file.
